


Offer Us Our Deathless Death

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [168]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, The Hale Fire, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The hunters came, the fire was lit and death had come to lick at their heels. Peter ran as fast as his body would let him, arms wrapped protectively around his crying son, but he’s brought to a stop at the familiar click of the safety being pulled back, and as he turns to face the loaded gun he sees the face of the one he’d loved and still loved. 
`Chris.´ Peter breathes out, voice trembling with uncertainty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe in, breathe out, don’t freak out.
> 
> So, greetings, so if you aren’t familiar with this series (and if you are then Hello and sorry for well doing a vanishing act) let me warn you the tales found within the 15Minutes series are written within the passing time of 15Minutes, so don’t expect glory here and if you have issues with misspellings and gigantic mistakes my only advice to you is RUN!!!
> 
> However if you can endure horrible story telling (which is no doubt worse do to my writing mojo being lost, probably fell into my grans grave) and bad writing, then do try and be kind in your judgement although I know it’s hard with how Hate rules our world these days. 
> 
> But anyways, so this one was requested by my friend who I have decided to call Permission-to-Parley for this round of miserable tales, now she wanted a fic where Peter Hale is Stiles and dad as is Chris Argent, however the two dads aren’t together since what they had was seemingly just an affair. Now I was pretty bored here and so I decided (yes all me) that Chris didn’t know Peter was a Hale or that he was a werewolf, and when he learned he didn’t take it all that well, and well Peter was bit uneasy about the whole Chris being a hunter, and well the rest is also my brains doing, sorry.

`Chris. Please. ´ Peter begs, his voice shaky and breathless from all the running, from all the fear and smoke he’s inhaled. Dread like no other pushing its poisonous way into his hear leaving him almost breathless where he stands with his son held tightly in his arms, his useless hands and arms a poor excuse of a shield it the hunter turned his gun his son.

The sound of the werewolves hunting hounds are growing closer, hunting down those who had managed to escape the inferno that was designed to wipeout the Hale-pack and family.

Peter’s eyes which are still stinging from the smoke, vision blurred, dart back and forth between the hunter and the disturbingly bright glow in the distance that no one could mistake for anything other than a great fire. Peter honestly doesn’t know what he’s more afraid of the dogs coming for him and his son of the hunter standing between him and a possible escape, but at least he’s not dying the slow painful death of burning alive as his kin are doing; Peter can no longer hear their screams but he can feel their agony and fear through the pack-bond, and he’s glad for the first-time that his son was born human as he is spared this agony.

`Chris, please – please, ´ he pleads holding his crying son ever so closer, if the dogs do come Peter will snap his sons neck before the beasts get to sink their teeth into the pale flesh of his baby boy, his son will not suffer as his cousins are not if Peter can help it.

`Chris!´ Peter snaps knowing very well getting all snippy with the hunter pointing a loaded gun at your head is hardly a wise decision, but there is no time to waste.

`He’s human Chris.´ Peter almost yells at the man he’d once loved, the one who threw him away when the truth of what Peter was came out. Chris looks torn between believing and not believing his claim so Peter does something he’d promised he’d never do, he hurts his son, he does it to save his young and innocent life.

It pains him to do it, but still Peter drags a claw across the chubby little cheek of his little one, his claw cuts easily enough the fragile skin that is stained with tears and although Peter takes the pain the shock causes his son to cry out. His beautiful little boy wears an expression that says he’d betrayed his sons trust that night, but if a cut and blood will save his son then Peter would not regret it.

Peter would break his little ones arm if it saved the life of his child.

The cut isn’t all that deep, but the blood comes forth quickly, and the lifeblood of his son continues to run longer than it possibly ever could if his son was born a werewolf.

`Look, Chris, look,´ Peter cries with desperation going as far as taking a step, but the gun that moves once more to aim a possible bullet between deceitfully human eyes, and Peter comes to a stop immediately.

`Please, he’s just a boy – a little boy.´ Peter cries as he knows there’s not much time left before one of the dogs reach them, and once one does the rest will follow as will their masters.

As a last ditch effort Peter barks out furiously, `He’s your son! ´ this was a piece of information Peter hadn’t even divoldged to his own sister and Alpha, and perhaps he’d played pretend with the idea that Christopher Argent wasn’t the other father of his son.

Chris looks like that one statement of truth has suddenly stolen his breath away.

`He’s your son.´ Peter repeats voice frantic, `I – I was going to tell you, but – the things you said that day – I just couldn’t.´

`You’re lying. You always lie.´ Chris grits out, his hold on the gun tightens and his gaze is absolutely murderous, and Peter thinks that the hunter will shoot him, the rage in Chris’ eyes is as bright and wild as the flames that had nearly consumed Peter and his son.

`Not – not about this. Not about loving you. ´ Peter insists, and he isn’t lying about Chris being a father to a little boy who had certain similarities with Chris’ daughter Allison, and Peter was certainly not being deceitful in the confession of once loving the hunter with all his heart.

If he hadn’t loved Chris as much as he had, then perhaps he wouldn’t have been standing there with their son in his arms, Peter would never had the will to carry the child of someone he hadn’t genuinely cared about for nine-long-months.

`Please Chris. You can’t let them kill him, he’s innocent. Just a little boy Chris.´ Peter begs from where he’s standing clinging his son ever so tighter, swearing to himself that if Chris swore he’d take their son and protect him in exchange for Peter’s life that Peter would hand his son over without hesitation.

Christopher Argent was many things, a liar he was not.

Chris glares at him much like he’d done that day a few years ago when the truth of what Peter was came out.

`You’ll disappear. ´ Chris demands voice angry and sharp before stepping back, never foolish enough to lower his gun.

`You’ll disappear. Never to be heard from again.´ Chris demands voice tight and angry, and Peter swear they will which seems to be enough for the hunter to move further back and turn his gun in the direction of the incoming dogs.

`Go! ´ the hunter barks and Peter does as he is told and runs for the life of his son. He hears the gunshot ring through the night long before his sister and Alpha’s life ends, he runs as fast and as long as he’s able too. Peter doesn’t even stop when he feels one member of his family and pack end, the connection to him snapping in half, he doesn’t even stop when the power of the Alpha passes from his sister to him. Peter runs until exhaustion finally brings him to his knees.

Peter and his son are on the run for months, never staying in one place for more than a night. But eventually he has to stop long enough to create a new identity for himself and his son, and that is how Peter Hale became John Stilinski and how his son became Genim Stilinski although his son who was quick to change it into Stiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so Peter Hale ends up being Sheriff Stilinski at some merry little point… in my head at least Peter decides that being a cop will give both him and Stiles some protection, and will help him find Laura and Derek which I’d like to think he does, and eventually the four of them end-up in Beacon Hills as the Stilinski’s. And well, then comes this Alpha into town trying to take over and he bites Scott, and eventually the Argents roll into town too… and oh the shit storm starts.


End file.
